Southrons
Southrons Culture Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ... 'Society' Many Southrons are wanderers and nomads, traveling in caravans and stopping only to put on exotic shows or to swindle and seduce locals. Yet just as many Southrons settle down and form small towns in some shady alineages of the seven principalities. They can be found everywhere there is a tale to learn, fortune to tell.Southrons are devoted to their families, and clans are incredibly close-knit. While caravans will stop to trade in towns, and some Southrons even settle in cities, clans always view non-members as outsiders. Music and dance are a significant part of Southrons culture. Most Southrons can play at least one instrument,but many can play two or three. Southrons have a song forevery occasion, grand and mundane, even for tasks such aswashing the dishes or building a fire. The moves that form the foundation of their dances are carefully structured and practiced until they become innate; in this way, Southrons dancers can improvise in the middle of performances while still keeping their style recognizable. 'Physical Traits' The typical Southrons is tall and solidly built, with high cheekbones, broad shoulders,and dark skin. Their dark hair (which frequently turns prematurely white) is often worn in long braids or other elaborate styles,and decorated with fine jewelry or ritual tatto marks.. 'Suggested callings for Mumakar ' Wanderer, Slayer 'Unusual callings for Mumakar' None. 'Cultural Blessings ' The road goes ever on, any Mumakil may reroll a failed travel check. Additionally all the Mumakil may pick for free burglary or folk lore or Mumakil Dance Speciality trait 'Starting skills' 'Starting Weapons' (Spears 2), Dagger 1 Short sword 2, Spear Thrown 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Folklore, Burglary, Mumakil Dance, Leechcraft, Herbal Lore, Short Blade Fighter, Story Telling 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''Trader (lore ipsum) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -3, Heart -6, Wits -5 *Favoured Skill: Persuade *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) cautious, patient, adventurous, reckless, quick of hearing,wary,secretive,fair spoken Caravan Guide (Lore ipsum) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -6, Heart -4, Wits -4 *Favoured Skill: Lore *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) energetic,determined,grim,keen eyed, wary,curious, patient, cunning Keeper of tradition (lore ipsum) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body - 3, Heart -5, Wits -6 *Favoured Skill: Riddle *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) fair spoken, generous, honorable, just, secretive, elusive, suspicious, willful Sothron Dancer 4 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -4, Heart -6, Wits -4 *Favoured Skill: Song *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Energetic, Adventurous, Fair, Fair spoken, energetic, nimble, merry Caravan valiant Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -,5 Heart -5, Wits -4 *Favoured Skill: Explore *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Hardened, Grim, Fierce,Energetic,Bulky,Tall,Suspicious, Just 'Exclusive Rewards' A knife in the dark A knife in the dark, a sharp rarely saw blades in the seven principalities, it is sharp as a razor and easily disguised, you may learn how to hide it unnoticed by all but the most keen eyed observed. Ritual markings a wise one placed and blessed your fate, from that day you can feel the spirits protect you wellness, anytime you success on a corruption roll, you feel your faith bolstered, increasing your hope in 1 point. Caravan maps You possess a legacy of trading maps, at the start of any travel, roll 1 feat die and 2 success die tn 14, if successful is considered that you are familiar with the area, see the travel rules. 'Exclusive Virtues''' A Face in the crowd You are adept at making it seem as though you belong . Spend one hope point to have an automatic success on any stealth roll in an urban environment. Child of the Jinns You start with the one of the following abilities and you may spend a fellowship phase and one experience to learn another *Enthralling dance, Your dancing movements can influence others minds- Spend a hope point and roll Athletics against TN 16. The viewers would concentrate on your dance ignoring all other non threatening activities next to them, each aditional success allows a better hold over them. *Foresight once every Adventuring phase, you may invoke your power of foresight. When this happens, the Loremaster should give you a relevant piece of information regarding negative events likely to occur during your current adventure. If no such information is available – or the Loremaster prefers not to divulge it – at the start of the next Fellowship phase, he must award you one experience point instead (your foresight contained a more intimate message, leading to a sudden bout of insight or deeper understanding). Your foresight manifests in many forms: it can be a hazy vision, a recurring and enigmatic dream, or a cryptic message borne by a talking bird. *Purifying touch, You can with a touch and the expenditure of one hope point, try to heal serious life threatening diseases. Roll a heal roll against the resistance of the disease or poison. *Jinx, your evil eye brings a sudden strike of bad luck to the target of your disgust. Spend one hope point, roll an Awe TN 16, to impose up your Wisdom penalty to your enemy fate die. This effect will last for a whole encounter with a extraordinaire success and a whole scene with a great success. Herbal Remedies You are learning the ancient craft of concocting salves and herbal remedies You learn to recognize which herbs qualify as Fragrant Weeds when you first select this Virtue, and can master the secrets of Poison Remedies as your undertaking during a Fellowship phase, and spending one Experience point. *Fragrant Weeds You have developed the habit of finding some herbs and roots that are said to bring vigor back into a man’s limbs. As long as you are in a wild area, you can collect enough herbs for their effect to be noticeable: When your Endurance rating drops to equal or below your Fatigue score for the first time, you are not yet considered Weary. You become Weary only when your Endurance drops again. *Poison Remedies You can find the necessary ingredients to concoct a drink that, when ingested, will help a victim shake off the effects of spider-poison, or to prepare a salve that when applied to a wound or a bruise will neutralize the action of Orc-poison. Spend a point of Hope and roll Craft against a TN of 16 to neutralize the effects of a single poison type on all members of your Company. An eye kept in every twist of the travel When you are outside, you may upgrade the quality of a successful Awareness roll by one level, turning a success into a great success, or a great success into an extraordinary one. Additionally, during the day, you may make an Explore roll with a TN of 14 to gather information regarding the area surrounding you, as if you were observing it from a vantage point Friends in every corner of the land You keep many friends and travel partners, when you enter a new town or a civilized area you may roll a travel tn roll of 14 to find someone who is related with your acquitances, a extraordinary success an acquaintance is met. The acquitance will be helpful and increases temporarily your renown in the area by 2 additional points to a maximum of 4. Also increase permanent your hope in 1 point. Sneaky, At the start of a scene where the location you are in is entered by newcomers, and if the location offers even the smallest opportunity to hide or sneak silently away, you can spend a point of Hope to disappear. You could slip into a convenient shadowy corner, a thick patch of undergrowth, a crowded room, a sharp bend in a passage underground or any other potentially concealing feature – the final decision on whether there is available concealment lies with the Loremaster. No roll is needed, and you are considered to be present in the area, but unseen to the eyes of the interlopers. Category:Culture Category:Human